Mine
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: I told myself it was alright. "I am his mother no more." I told myself he wasn't mine. I realized it was a lie. -- Kurenai. //Sasuke centric\\
1. One: Mine No More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** Pairings will be revealed as the plot unfolds. Also, I changed the original manga plot around quite a bit.

_Italics: Obito's words._

* * *

**Mine  
**

-by Lyrics and Music

_I told myself it was alright. "I am his mother no more." I told myself he wasn't mine. I realized it was a lie. - Kurenai_

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Mine No More

* * *

"I can't keep the baby," she whispered, sitting by the gravestone, daffodils in her hands, "I'm never going to forgive myself. But Obito-kun, listen, the baby will be happy. The Uchiha have money and power. You of all people should know." Running her fingers over his name, there was a kick in her stomach.

"Obito-kun," the raven haired girl laughed, "We can name our little boy. I know just how to decide. I'll say it. Wind for yes. No wind for no." Taking out a bag with names, a forceful breeze blew all the papers across the field, scattering them. Picking out the one name left in the bag, the crimson eyed beauty smiled.

"Always have to make a big show of it, eh?" she laughed, falling back into the tall grass, "It was my favorite too." Rubbing her stomach, the woman refused to think about the little child waiting to enter the world. Once he was born into this world, he would be given away to some other woman who could not bear children. There was nothing she could do. It was for her baby's best interest. He would never know, so it would not hurt him, right? She didn't have time to bond with the baby so it wouldn't be painful to let go, right?

"Remember," she whispered, stroking her stomach like he used to, "Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Remember my little Sasuke-chan."

* * *

Panting, the pain shot through her spine. "Kami-sama!" She screamed, feeling her muscles contract. She'd been in labor for over ten hours. This child really did not want to leave the womb.

"One more push," the doctor instructed. The woman pushed as hard as she could, tears pouring out of her eyes, "Ten, nine, eight, seven…" Blocking out the numbers, she felt the whole world shake underneath her. The pain of getting stabbed was nothing compared to this enormous stinging throughout her body. "Three, two…"

But before the doctor counted one, all the pressure faded. Gasping for breath, a loud crying was heard. The mother reached out for her baby instinctively, only to let her arms fall limp as her child was handed to another woman. 'Stupid,' she scolded herself, 'Why did I do that?' Sealing her eyes, her body told her to sleep, but someone was keeping her awake.

"Oh," a beautiful, sweet looking woman thanked, tears running down her cheeks as she cradled the baby, "Thank you so much, Yuhi-san. He's so beautiful."

Kurenai smiled at how overjoyed the Uchiha was. "Please, just call me Kurenai," she assured, her voice airy, tired from screaming. Watching the onyx eyed bundle of life reach watch that woman's face, tugging her hair, it was so wrong.

'That's my baby!' Kurenai thought, about to cry, 'That's Obito's son!' The Uchiha wanted that boy more than anything. The Head's wife could not bear anymore children. That boy that now belonged to them had Uchiha blood coursing through his veins. It was a perfect match. That boy was not hers anymore. Turning towards the window, there was a man standing there, head hung low.

"Kakashi," the scarlet eyed woman muttered, looking at the daffodils in his hands, Obito's favorite.

"Uchiha-sama, may I speak to Kurenai in private?" The raven haired woman nodded, rushing out of the room, clutching that boy close to her body.

"You know that I can't keep the child," Kurenai stated, "He is Uchiha."

"But he is yours!" the silver haired man declared, slamming his fist into the wall, "Is that not reason enough to keep the child? YOU are his mother. YOU should be the one raising him. I don't care if his father was an Uchiha. That baby was YOURS!"

"Would Obito want to see his baby separated from that clan? That clan which can feed his hunger for knowledge about his own bloodline!" she screamed back, crying. Didn't he know how hard it was? A mother doesn't disown her child without reason to believe her own flesh and blood will be safe. "With that clan, that boy will have everything!" Kurenai cried.

"Will he now?" the man asked, placing the flowers on a counter.

"_Kakashi, promise to take care of my son. Let him know how proud I am. Let him know his mom and dad love him."_

"Yes," she answered, turning away from him, "Friends, money, power, knowledge, family."

"But not his real family," Kakashi pointed out. She didn't want to lie, but what other option was there? The decisions had been made. He was not hers. He was not Obito's. He was just an Uchiha. And he would never have to know. What more was there to ask?

"They will become his family," the woman whispered, knowing he would hear, "I am his mother no more."

"You say he will have everything," the persistent copy ninja chuckled, "Does that include happiness?"

"Of course it does," Kurenai answered.

"Is it right to lie to give that boy happiness?" Kakashi inquired, resting his head against the wall. The woman in the bed just remained silent pretending to sleep. 'Is it right to pretend that this is best?' the man thought to himself, smile upon his face. He would make sure to carry his promise to his teammate to the grave. That little boy was going to know. He would make sure of that.

"_And let her know, I still love her."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Remember to leave feedback.


	2. Two: Mommy is Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**Italics:** Flashbacks_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

Mommy is Here

* * *

"Why are you always here?" a weary boy asked the crimson eyed woman sitting outside. His voice was hinted with annoyance and haughtiness. He had reason to be. She had been here once every month for as long as he could remember. It was his home. He was the prodigy boy. He was the spoiled brat. He was entitled to an explanation.

"I want to watch you and your brother grow up," she laughed, "You know, just so when I have a kid, I'll be prepared."

"You should have a kid already," the boy stated, seating himself besides her, "You're not that young anymore."

Her eyebrow raised in amusement. This boy, this eight year old, was the bluntest person she knew. He was bright, but totally inept in social mannerisms. "You know how much you and your brother look alike?" the ebony haired woman commented, changing the subject.

"Do you know how many people tell me that?" he sighed, taking out a shuriken throwing it at a nearby tree. His obsidian orbs stared at her with even more annoyance. Those eyes reminded Kurenai so much of that man. They burned his face into her memory permanently. It was imprinted so deeply, it hurt. "Besides," the genius of the Uchiha Clan continued, "It's not true. My little brother looks more like you than me."

"_But he is YOUR son!"_

That comment caused her eyes to widen slightly. She knew that the boy couldn't possibly know. "He's still your brother," Kurenai stated, calmly watching his weapons dig into the bark of the Sakura tree, "No amount of arguing can change that. Take a break now, you've been training for so long."

"Blame my father," Itachi sneered, "Genius has to be perfect. Strict is good. Structure and order are key. Even with Sasuke, my father never stops lecturing! When he stops pressuring me, I'll stop."

"It's only because your parents love you both so much," the woman told him, watching his muscles tense as the boy glared at her. His nose scrunched up slightly with distaste.

"They're my parents. She's my mom! Not his!" The little boy yelled at the shocked woman.

"_He needs his real mother!"_

* * *

Midnight was their hour. Sometimes they would sit for an hour, simply staring at ceiling, both lying down upon the living room rug. Other times, they would race each other over the rooftops of the town's houses. But they always spent it together. It had been that way for three years. It would always be this way. Midnight would always be their hour.

Tonight, they each had a pile of cards in front of them. Childhood games seemed to grace this hour often. They liked to remember. "Remember when Rin tried to take off your mask?" Kurenai laughed, "I remember your reaction." Tonight, his mask was off. "Obito and I spied on you from the trees." Tonight her hair was up.

"I still got that kiss, though," Kakashi replied, "Obito lost the bet."

The woman smiled. "He always lost bets with you," she stated, "Come on, let's play war." Taking both their decks, she shuffled the red deck of cards with ease. Handing him half, her hand accidently brushed his. He pulled back. It was an unspoken rule. They never touched each other. It hurt too much. They were only friends. They had always been friends. And they would always be friends, only friends. "I'm sorry," Kurenai apologized, crimson eyes weary. She set down the cards.

"You've been thinking about him again," Kakashi observed, "Come on, I know just the thing." Turning on the kitchen light, he poured water into a kettle, setting it over the fire. His companion sat on the granite counter, pink pajama pants doing little to keep her warm on the icy surface. "You have to split with me," he chuckled, taking a brownie from a plastic container, "Too many midnight snacks will ruin my figure." This evoked a soft smile.

He sat next to her, leaning his head on the cabinet behind his head, silvery hair matching the pure ivory of the wood. "Sasuke likes crayons," the ebony-haired woman sighed, "I have to remember to buy him some. And orange juice too. He loves orange juice."

"Why don't the Uchiha buy some for him?" the pale man asked, bitterness in his tone.

"I am not in the mood for this," she snapped.

"Alright, calm down," Kakashi instructed, hopping down from the ledge to turn off the whistling kettle. Sprinkling the tea leaves into two separate cups, he poured the steaming hot water in. "I just have strong opinions on this issue," he elaborated. Handing her a cup, the man split a brownie in half with his hands, licking off the extra frosting. Her friend took a sip of his tea, shoulders relaxing, content expression appearing. "You know, I really think you should stop visiting him so much."

The alizarin eyed girl set down her cup. "Can this wait until morning? I think I'm a bit tired right now." She asked the question, not waiting for a response, walking over to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her. It was twenty-six minutes into the hour, their hour. She had left before the hour was up. And he sat there, alone.

* * *

"I try so hard." The statement had intruded into her thoughts, but she didn't mind. "But she doesn't care," he stated, "She only cares about Sasuke…S-she doesn't love me." Kurenai turned her head to face Itachi, stroking his hair. "I try so hard…so hard. But she doesn't care. She only cares about Sasuke." His arm was bandaged up. Kurenai had come to visit, just to check on him. This time she had not come for Sasuke. And he was glad.

"No, baby," the scarlet eyed woman stated, melancholy smile spreading across her lips, "She loves you. Your family loves you." He would never bring himself to admit what had happened earlier this morning, but he knew that the wound on his arm was no accident. On purpose, when nobody was looking, the boy cut himself knowing that she cared. He just wanted to see how much she cared. That's all he wanted to know.

"Do you love me?" he questioned, voice meek, uncharacteristically laced with desperation. The jet black haired woman was caught off guard by his question, watching for a change in his expression. Nothing arose. The prodigy remained utterly silent, staring at the ceiling, waiting for some sort of response. He was pleading on the inside. He just wanted to see how much she cared. That's all he wanted to know.

"Of course, Itachi," Kurenai assured him, "Just like your mother." Itachi smiled, watching her hand reach out to run though his hair slowly, untangling the knots. The child sealed his eyes, evening out his breaths. "Forever." He knew she cared. That's all he wanted to know. Just that one word from her mouth was all he needed.

* * *

**Forever**

**That's what you told me**

**I never forgot that**

**Never**

Obito – Itachi – Kurenai

* * *

"_Nobody cares about what you think," Kakashi stated bluntly, smirking from underneath his mask like he always did. Today, they were sitting on the ground on top of a picnic blanket. It was their day off. But they still spent it together. Obito had always liked it better that way._

"_I care," Kurenai stated, silently reprimanding her friend for saying something like that, "Now stop talking and eat your food." Asuma burst out into laughter, taking the lollipop from his mouth to interrupt his chuckles when Kakashi turned around so nobody could see his face when he ate. "Kakashi, if you're going to eat it that quickly, one day you're going to choke."_

"_But Rin will save him," Obito interjected cheerfully sipping juice from his soda can. "So there is no use," he added, sounding slightly dejected, but taking another sip of his refreshment. Rin blushed, but said nothing. She was never one for words, but just smiles. And today, she was doing that an awful lot. Everyone seemed to notice. But it came as no surprise. It was her birthday and she was spending it with her friends, so she was happy. "I still don't understand why Gai didn't show up," Obito added much to Kakashi's dismay._

"_I don't mind." Everyone stared at Kakashi… _[Why? It was because they were expecting him to say something like that.] _…except for Rin_. [Why? It was because she would blush even harder if she did. So, she didn't.]

_Then, lighting the candles with his father's lighter, Asuma placed the cake in front of the shy girl. "You really didn't have to," she insisted, hands tucking brunette locks behind her ears so the vanilla frosting wouldn't touch her hair, "It's beautiful." Everyone smiled. _

"_Happy Birthday to You," they sang in unison, crowding around the cake, "Happy Birthday to You!" She closed her eyes and thought about what to wish for. She never thought about it before the candles were lit. Rin believed it was bad luck to plan in advance. "Happy Birthday dear Rin!" the children chimed all at once, "Happy Birthday to You!" She reopened her eyes and blew out the thirteen candles. She was turning twelve. There was one for good luck. And she wished long and hard. _

_Obito, being the playful person he was, took his finger and ruined the perfection of the frosting on top of the cake. He smeared the sweet topping onto Rin's nose with a bright, flashing smile. Kurenai hit the back of his head gently. "I bet all your wishes will come true now!" he exclaimed. _

"_Anything you want, I'll buy it for you," Kakashi assured her, walking next to her in the evening, "It's your birthday. There has to be something you want." Rin, messenger bag slung from her right shoulder only looked forward, humming softly. She was content right now, just to walk next to him, just the two of them. That's all she really wanted._

"_No," Obito whispered from the trees, a hand clamping over his mouth. Kurenai hushed the boy and watched intently. "But I'm going to lose my bet at this rate," he protested. Kurenai rolled her scarlet eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, resting his head on her shoulder. The boy tended to do that a lot. But she didn't mind. It was comforting to know she didn't move away. So he took advantage of these moments when it was just the two of them, just to bask in the silence and rest his head upon her bare shoulder._

_Kakashi stopped walking. He was always a few inches in front of her, so she paused as well. "Isn't there something, anything you want?" She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Then she shut her lips and walked closer to him. _

"_Take off your mask," Rin stated, "I just want to see under the mask. That's it." Kakashi gulped. He would have much rather just bought her something, anything instead. _

_From the trees, Kurenai giggled silently. It was like watching a movie. Obito smiled, watching her amaranth lips curl up into an expression of childish joy. He didn't care if he lost the bet now. All he wanted was to watch her, forever, head resting on her shoulder. That's all he ever wanted. _

_Nervously, Kakashi obliged. Slowly, he pulled down the fabric. There was a scar running down the right side of his chin, marring his almost perfect face. Somehow, Rin had expected something angelic, unflawed. But she came to like this image more. It seemed more heartfelt when he pulled down his mask, hair covering one eye slightly. He trusted her. "It's ugly." She shook her head at his statement. Then standing on her tippy toes, short compared to her comrade, she touched the mark, watching his eyes observing her careful touch. Closing her eyes, she began to lean closer, but then reopened her eyes, pulling her face farther away. "I just want to try one thing," he breathed, nervous, hand lifting her chin higher. He kissed her quickly. That was it. It was just one kiss. And then, both of them stood next to each other and continued to walk. He smiled, mask off still. She blushed and remained silent. They liked it best this way._

* * *

She never knew, but in the middle of the night, he would sneak into her room just to check on her. Every night, she cried. He knew that she did. The sheets would always be stained with mascara and her cheeks streaked with tears. He would sit there, wondering why. He just sat and waited. And when she would start to wake up, he left.

Sometimes, he left early. Tonight was one of those nights. Usually he left because he knew Kakashi sensed someone in the house. He did not want to arrive at a confrontation, so he left. However, tonight, it was because of another reason. He had found something. Normally, he just sat. But tonight, he felt inclined to bring some of his schoolwork with him. While working silently on her desk, he found a paper.

Against his will, his eyes read the text, memorizing it. He ran. That was all he could do. He just kept running until the world blurred around him. Maybe it was from the speed. Maybe it was from the tears. He couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was that it hurt less when he ran. So he ran. But all the while, he was thinking. Normally, he never thought about Sasuke. But tonight, he was. And her, he was always thinking about her. And tonight, he thought about them both.

Then slowing to a halt, he entered her home again. Kakashi sensed something. There was no question about it. But Itachi didn't care. He walked over to the paper, seizing it in his hands. Kakashi was by the doorway, Itachi could feel it. "Is it true?" That was the only question that seemed to matter right now. "Tell me. Please."

"Yes." It was the only reply given. And that was all he needed. He folded the paper neatly. Kakashi did not stop him. He placed it in his jacket pocket. And then he left. She never knew, but in the middle of the night, he would sneak into her room just to check on her. Every night, he cried. But nobody knew he did. The sheets were always clean and his cheeks were always dry. He would sit there, wondering why. He just sat and waited. And when she would start to wake up, he left.

* * *

"Itachi!" Kurenai screamed, "Please, baby, please stop." Blocking Sasuke's body with her own, pleading bloodshot eyes begged him to stop. Shaking violently, the sword stopped inches from her heart, falling to the ground. "Please, d-don't do this." Trembling, a pair of bloodied arms wrapped around her shoulders, iron aroma absorbed into her clothing. Frightening red orbs faded back into their original dusty grey shade of onyx. "Don't hurt him." The embrace tightened around her frame, as the boy pulled back. "Please, don't hurt him."

Wiping away her hot tears with gloved fingers, he frowned, "What is he to you?" She continued to cry, hands reaching up towards his bloodstained cheeks, the liquid splattered upon the pale skin. "I will not hurt him because…it is clear that you love him," Itachi stated with conviction, letting her go, "And I would never hurt you because you were the only one who dared to love me." Kurenai watched him stand there, observing his ruined cloth gloves. "Am I really a monster? Have I really hurt you?" This time, his voice was weak, guilty. "I am sorry." He stared up towards the moon, refusing to cry.

"Itachi," Kurenai whispered, "Baby, I still love you." The boy smiled sadly, walking past her, hugging her once more. As quickly as the wind swept though her hair, he had disappeared into the streets, leaving her standing before an empty road. She fell unto the dirt, face buried in her hands. She sobbed, audibly hysterically crying into the night.

Sasuke, bewildered, shook with shock, reality settling into his thoughts. "NO!" the young child yelled, running, "Mommy! Mommy!" Tripping, skinning his knees, struggling to stand up, tears poured from his eyes. "Mommy! Dad! NO!" Crawling upon the rubble, crimson splashed walls echoed in his memories, scratching themselves along his line of vision, causing acid to rise in his throat. "No, no, no!"

"Sasuke," she realized, stumbling from side to side, picking up the child, "I've got you. You're safe now. Nobody will hurt you anymore. Nobody will ever hurt you." He cried into her chest, hopelessly calling for his mother. 'Mommy is here,' Kurenai wanted to say out loud, but refrained from allowing the words to spill from her mouth, biting her lips, 'Finally, my baby, I can hold you again. Finally. Mine.' Comprehending the truth upon the moment she thought those words, the woman clenched her eyes shut. The paper was missing for a reason. Itachi had known. He had done this on purpose. He had done this for her.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Reviews, Comments, Criticisms, Alerts, and Favorites are all LOVED


End file.
